mayaunddomenicofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kapitel V
' 5. Rettung in letzter Sekunde' An diesem Abend saß ich allein auf dem Sofa und sah mir einen Film an, weil Domenico noch kurz in der Stadt war um etwas zu erledigen. Wie immer sagte er mir nicht was! In der Werbepause ging ich kurz ins Bad, um mich noch bettfertig zu machen, damit ich sobald der Film aus war, sofort ins Bett springen konnte. Doch ich musste immer wieder an den Abend zuvor denken. Wie viel Alkohol ich getrunken hatte. Eigentlich sollte man doch keinen Alkohol trinken wenn man schwanger ist… Aber was sollte schon passieren. Ich war schließlich schon im dritten Monat… Ich ging zu dem großen Spiegel um mich von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Was fand Domenico nur immer an mir? Plötzlich zuckte ich zusammen. Es war, als würde jemand mit einem Messer in meinen Bauch stechen und meine Haut abziehen. Erschrocken sah ich runter zu der kleinen Wölbung in meinem Bauch und weiter runter. Meine weiße Hotpen war nicht mehr weiß….zwischen meinen Beinen war es rot!!! Blutrot!!!!!!! Noch völlig unter Schock ließ ich mich an den Rand der Badewanne runter gleiten. Ich fasste an meinen Oberschenkel, versuchte das Blut am fließen zu hindern, doch es floss einfach durch meine Finger hindurch. Aber das schlimmste war, es war nicht nur Blut, das ich verlor, nein, es war auch mein Baby… „Nein“, dachte ich, „nein, nein, nein!!“ Ich hechtete zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer der Ambulanz. „Hauptklinik Berlin. Frau Meyer am Apparat. Wer ist da?“ Ich…das Baby…Hilfe!! Ich nahm mich zusammen und sagte: „Hier ist Maya Fischer, ich bin im dritten Monat schwanger und nun blute ich…“ Ich begann zu schluchzen… „Also Frau Fischer beruhigen sie sich versuchen sie sich zu beruhigen und erklären sie mir alles in Ruhe!“, sagte Frau Meyer. Ich dachte: Die spinnt ich verlor gerade mein Kind und die dumme Kuh sagt, ich solle ihr alles in Ruhe erklären… „Also ich bin im dritten Monat schwanger und blute jetzt und habe Panik das Kind zu verlieren!“, antwortete ich aufgeregt. „Ich schicke ihnen eine Ambulanz, dazu bräuchte ich aber noch ihre Adresse!“ Schon in zehn Minuten war die Ambulanz da und nahm mich mit. Ich wusste, dass ich unbedingt Nicki bescheid geben musste, wo ich war, denn ich wusste, dass er ausflippen würde, wenn er nicht wusste wo ich war! Nachdem ich untersucht worden war und in ein Zimmer gebracht wurde, kam auch schon Nicki ins Zimmer gestürmt. „Man Maya, was ist passiert? Und wie geht’s dem Kind?“ Ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht was ich getan hab, aber plötzlich blutete einfach alles! Und was mit dem Baby los ist weiß ich auch nicht!“ „Aber mit dir ist alles in Ordnung, oder? Da kam auch schon eine Krankenschwester rein und teilte uns mit: „Ich muss ihnen leider sagen, dass sie eines der beiden Kinder verloren haben, aber sie müssen noch eine Nacht hier bleiben, zur Überwachung!“ Nicki schaute mich verdutzt an: „Was eins der beiden, waren es etwa Zwillinge?“ Ja, wusstet ihr das nicht?“ Ich wusste wie viel ihm das bedeutet hätte, wenn es Zwillinge gewesen wären. Wie auch mir. Ich fing an zu heulen und Nicki hielt mich im Arm. Am nächsten Morgen gingen wir nach Hause und als wir schon da waren klingelte das Telefon. Niedergeschlagen ging ich zum Telefon und nahm den Hörer ab. „Maya Fischer“, sagte ich matt. „Frau Fischer!!! Ihr Baby lebt!!! Es tut uns leid, dass wir uns vertan haben, aber es lebt!“ Vor Schreck ließ ich gleich den Hörer fallen… Zitternd hob ich ihn wieder auf: „Meine Babys leben?? Beide???“ „Ja“, hörte ich es aus dem Hörer. „Aber was waren dann die Schmerzen? Es tat so weh und es hat geblutet! Was war das?“ „Ja, dazu wollte ich gerade kommen. Eins ihrer Kinder hat schwere Schäden davon getragen, Wir wissen nicht genau, was passiert ist, aber eins ihrer Kinder wird wahrscheinlich schwerstbehindert auf die Welt kommen oder aber keinen Arm mehr haben. Noch steht es nicht fest.“ „Ja danke…für die Auskunft.“, geschockt ließ ich den Hörer sinken. Zwei Kinder und eins davon wahrscheinlich behindert. Was sollte nur aus ihnen werden??? Eine Schülerin als Mutter, der Vater stark Nikotinabhängig und was er sonst noch alles für Probleme mit sich trägt… Ich erzählte Nicki all das was mir die Krankenschwester erzählt hatte. Er sah ziemlich geschockt aus. „Nicki! Wie sollen wir das machen??? Ein Kind schon ja schon unmöglich, aber Zwei??? Nicki wir kriegen das niemals hin!!! So langsam sehe ich die Sache realistisch. Das können wir nicht schaffen! Du nicht und ich nicht. Dafür sind wir beide noch nicht bereit! Nicki…ich glaub ich will abtreiben.“ Ich war selber sehr geschockt von meinen Worten, eigentlich wollte ich es nicht sagen. Aber ich bemerkte, dass es die Wahrheit war, die ich da sagte. Abtreibung war Mord. Aber wenn ich es behalten würde, würde es uns beide umbringen. Wir waren noch nicht bereit dafür. Es würde uns zerstören! „ Kinder??? Unmöglich! Selbst wenn Gina uns half. Sie hatte ja ihr eigenes Baby, womit sie wahrscheinlich mehr als genug zu tun hatte. Außerdem wollten sie und Suleika ja gehen, nach Italien… und Mama und Papa waren nicht da…Mama wahrscheinlich so oder so nicht mehr lange. Also gab es nur noch eine Lösung: Abtreibung. Es wäre unmöglich, die beiden allein aufzuziehen. Wir waren doch selbst noch Kinder… Doch damit war Domenico natürlich nicht einverstanden! „Ey Maya, du weißt doch genau, dass ich zu einer Abtreibung niemals mein Einverständnis geben würde!“ „Aber Nicki du weißt doch genau, dass wir das nicht schaffen, ich hab Angst, dass es irgendwas zwischen uns ändern würde und das würde ich nicht aushalten, denn ich doch so sehr!!!!!!!“ Plötzlich rannte Nicki raus und ich hörte wie das Motorrad wegfuhr. Da fiel mir ein, warum ihm die Babys so wichtig waren und zwar weil sie ihn an seinen verstorbenen Zwillingsbruder Mingo erinnerten. Erst spät am Abend hörte ich Nicki wieder nachhause kommen. Dann kam er zu mir und flehte noch einmal: „Ey bitte Maya, bring unsere Kinder nicht um! Ich vermiss ihn einfach so!!“ Natürlich meinte er mit ihn Mingo! „Ja klar, Nicki“, sagte ich, „Ich versteh dich ja auch vollkommen. Dass du ihn vermisst und dass wir jetzt Zwillinge bekommen, ist dir wahrscheinlich enorm wichtig. Aber es ist einfach so, dass wir das trotz allem nicht schaffen. Ich mein, trotz Sozialhelferin wären wir total überfordert und ich möchte nicht mein Abitur aufs Spiel setzen. Ich kann die Klasse nicht noch einmal wiederholen. Und du darfst deine Ausbildung nicht aufs Spiel setzen… „Maya ich liebe dich ok?“, sagte Nicki zu mir, „aber bring sie nicht um, ich habe vorhin mit deiner Mutter telefoniert und sie will, dass unsere Kinder leben!!!“ Ich runzelte die Stirn. Das war unfair. Natürlich wollte ich Mama nicht enttäuschen, indem ich meine Kinder gegen ihren Willen umbrachte, aber sie war ja nicht da. Sie sah nicht, wie es mir ging. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? „Nicki…ich kann das nicht. Ich weiß, dass du unsere Kinder jetzt schon liebst. Und, dass du mich liebst. Und ich weiß auch, dass Mama nie wollte würde, dass ich meine Kinder umbringen würde. Aber ich kann das nicht. Ich werde gleich morgen einen Termin bei einer Abtreibungsstelle ausmachen. Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, aber ich möchte mir das noch einmal anhören…“ Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um, ging in mein Zimmer und schloss es ab.